Juliet Must Move on
by starwater09
Summary: Hey everyone just a quick Penny and Kwok story because one this section needs more stories and two I like the Kwok and Penny pairing Enjoy!


**There are not enough Proud Family stories in this unforgiving world! So I got to throw my hat in the ring. This will be a college fic Penny and Kwok story because honestly they are the only couple from the series that I thought was a good pair. This is rated M because it has a lemon at the end so you've been warned**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Kwok pov**

Finding love should be great right? Finding love should be wonderful. It should be the thing that makes the sun shine brighter, makes food taste better, it should be the reason that you get out of bed in the morning. It should be all those things especially if you've found out that you love your best friend. And Kwok Wong knew he loved his best friend Penny Proud. But his best friend was with someone else, someone who didn't deserve her love. But before we get into that let's back track to how Penny and Kwok became best friends in the first place.

In middle school they'd been each other's crush of the week, mostly because they were in a play together as Romeo and Juliet. Sure some drama was brought up between them with her finding out that he was engaged to be married but in the end his parents decided to let him find love his own way. You'd think they would have been something after that but Penny was still not allowed to date and it was middle school by the next week the two's interest had moved on to someone else and that was the end of it. Sure they still saw each other she and her friends often ate at McWizard's where he worked and they still went to school together. They were in the same graduating class in Middle and High School but it was never anything more than a hello and bye between them in that time.

College gave them another chance to reconnect with them both going to the School of Performing Arts in New York. Kwok had always loved acting and Penny loved singing and dancing, she could have easily been a performer again with a record deal or something but she wanted to take the time and experience college life in some way. They both still had a deep interest in poetry so seeing each other again in poetry class was all it took to be in each other's lives once more. They soon became inseparable between being so far away from home and not really knowing anyone else in the big city.

Sure the two made some new friends at the school, they were very social people after all. But there was always that level of fakeness to those friends, for Penny it was because she was dating 15 cent a famous celebrity. Those friends wanted to be close to her so that they could get in the industry and even though Kwok knew that this annoyed Penny sometimes she never took it too personally admitting that if she had been in their shoes she might do the same thing. For Kwok the level of fakeness from his friends was because of two things, one being that he was close friends with Penny and the other was because of how talented of an actor he was.

Kwok was a good actor and it both intimidated and made people jealous sometimes, mostly because if Kwok did ever become famous they wouldn't be able to say that it's just because he was friends with Penny Proud. He'd had small performances here and there some with Penny so her aunt Diane Parker who lived close enough by came to see them. He knew he was guaranteed an easier time finding work after school if the Great Diane Parker was already batting for him. Sure it would be naïve to believe that his connection to Penny would have nothing to do with him achieving his goal because it would be naïve to think that. And he and Penny have had a frank decision about this long beforehand and came to an understanding to let the pieces fall where they may. Would knowing Penny help his career? Yes! Would they let that knowledge taint their friendship? No! But those two things did effect his ability to be in a romantic relationship with other girls. Kwok was a handsome man, he stood at about 6'1, he worked out so he wasn't without some muscles and abs and he had a strong jawline which girls liked to rub their hands on whenever they were standing close to him. Even Penny had done it a few times despite the fact that she had a boyfriend. Despite having all of these traits the same problems with having fake friends up in regards to relationships everyone was just trying to use him to further their careers. When he tried to date girls that didn't go to his school they eventually became intimidated by Penny whom they felt he was too close to be 'just friends'.

And that's how Kwok and Penny reconnected and became best friends. Most of their free time was spent together (if they even got some) and their understanding of their relationship worked…for the most part.

Kwok didn't know if it was one thing or a bunch of things but one day he suddenly realized that he loved Penny. And he knew that he didn't love her in the sense that one loved a friend but actually in love feelings. But she had boyfriend and even though he didn't like or trust 15 cent he wanted her to be happy because goddammit that's what you did when you truly loved someone.

So Kwok held his tongue and filled the role of supportive friend, while the couple fought over the phone. While cheating rumor after cheating rumor kept coming up, he couldn't blame Penny for holding on even though he didn't want her too. But 15 cent was a celebrity and it was possible that people were making something out of nothing it happened to other famous people that was just the price of fame right?

Too bad for Penny it ended actually being something, she caught 15 cent cheating on her with a spare change dancer at a New York concert because the idiot forgot she lived in New York now and the world knew that they were supposed to be together. Kwok still remembered the phone call at midnight when she asked for him to pick her up. And it hadn't been easy to get to Madison Square Garden but Kwok made it there after an hour of driving and traffic.

"Why didn't I see it Kwok?" He remembered Penny asking in a sad disbelieving tone. "Everyone else saw it, Mom has been hinting that I should but the breaks on the relationship for weeks now. But I didn't…I should have known better. If anyone else was in the same type of relationship I would've told them to drop his ass!"

"He was you're first real relationship Penny." Kwok answers trying to keep his own anger in check as he drove his car. "He was your first boyfriend, your first…lover. It's hard to let go of someone who meant so much to you."

"At least he wasn't my first everything." Penny says with a sigh, much to Kwok's confusion because 15 cent was her first boyfriend. "He wasn't my first kiss that was you Kwok. And I'm glad that he doesn't get to have everything from me."

Kwok didn't say much after that choosing to instead drive them back to campus in silence. Though it did warm his heart to know he had been Penny's first kiss even if it had been for the sake of 'acting' and not real romance. Kwok knew when he first fell in love with Penny that he wouldn't be her first boyfriend or lover but now he had his chance to be her one and only. He'd wait of course because Penny just got out of a relationship and he wouldn't be any better than her ex if he tried to take advantage of her. But one day he'd show her that he was better for her, he'd show her how a man is supposed to treat his woman. He was going to be show her that he was a better lover, he was going to be her baby's daddy, and he was going to be her husband and protector one day. One day.

Months past and soon Penny was over her feelings for 15 cent, the faker friends stopped hanging around them as much which was a welcome relief for both of them. In the time since the break up the two friends had gotten closer and with Penny single Kwok was free to do things with Penny that he hadn't done before out of respect for her and her relationship. It wasn't anything too crazy though it was small things like whenever he sat next to her it was a lot closer, whenever they hugged he'd hold on tighter. He held her hand now when they walked to class and made more teasing suggestive jokes around her. Like I said it was just these small things that no one would really notice unless you looked really hard.

Another thing that Kwok was doing now that he had never done before was being alone with Penny in her dorm room. After Kwok realized how deep his feelings were for Penny he didn't trust himself not to cross the line while she was in a relationship. So even though the two friends loved to sit down and binge watch random new shows on Netflix or Hulu Kwok always made a point to either have someone else with them or to watch it out in the open where he wouldn't be tempted to kiss Penny senselessly.

But now they were both single so he didn't have to worry about respecting her relationship and she was over her ex so he wouldn't be taking advantage of her if he gave in to temptation.

"So why are we watching Disenchantment again?" Penny asked while putting some popcorn in a bowl for them.

"Well it's from the same creator as Simpsons and Futurama so hopefully it will be good." Kwok says with a shrug. He was currently waiting for her to come over to the bed, during the binge watching nights they were always cuddled up together on a bed usually in her dorm room since her roommate was hardly ever there.

Penny soon made her way over pressed play on her laptop and got in between Kwok's legs leaning her back up against his chest as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Well I guess the show has... potential." Kwok states a couple hours later after they had finished watching the show.

"I don't know." Penny states shaking her head. "The girl seems to be every Disney princess stereotype except she doesn't have a goal that she actually wants to do instead of her duty as a princess."

"That's true the first three episodes were about her avoiding getting married to someone but after that she and her friends spend most of their time just drinking." Kwok added having to agree with her in that sense. "But the plot does get better at the end and some of the jokes are okay."

"Yeah but the plot kind feels recycled from Futurama. And that bit with that friend that's in love with her but doesn't know how to tell her. Why do people always feel the need to put in that cliché?" Penny says in an annoyed tone.

"Girl it's not easy to tell your friend that you love them." Kwok says thoughtfully before clearing his throat. "But like I said the show has potential it just took a while to get to it."

"I guess." Penny says with a shrug. "Hey did you here that's there's supposed to be a live action Avatar the last Airbender show on Netflix?"

"Did they not learn their lesson from the live action movie?" Kwok asked rolling his eyes.

"I know right!" Penny say with a laugh. "The cartoon is always going to be better cause Zuko's voice is the sexiest voice ever."

"Girl please!" Kwok says rolling his eyes again. "Only one man that gots a sexy voice around here and that's your boi Kwok Wong!"

"Boy you crazy! In what world do you have the sexiest voice?" Penny asked while laughing.

"In every world!" Kwok states with a mocked frown as Penny continued to laugh her ass off. "Alright I guess I'll have to prove it to you!" Without warning Kwok moved himself until he was face to face with Penny barely even an inch of space between them. "I know about it Penny." Kwok begins to say in a deep husky. "I know what you do to yourself when it's late at night and you're burning with need and desire. I know you touch yourself and think about me, you think about what I'd do to you as you play with yourself. You whisper my name over and over put your face in your pillow when you become worried that you'll get too loud and your roommate will hear you screaming my name."

"I can't believe she told you?!" Penny states all of a sudden clear embarrassment in her tone.

"Saa whaa?" Kwok asked pulling back a bit now very much confused, he stared down at Penny looking into her eyes he realized that what he believed was just him making stuff up to prove a point had some truth to it. "Y-You actually really do that? Fa real?"

"I-ah-" Penny was speechless, and Kwok could see the thoughts running through her mind as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Kwok kissed her before she could say anything else, he kissed her hard with everything he had. Everything he felt was poured into that kiss, everything he wanted to say but couldn't was in that kiss. And when Penny snapped out of her shock and kissed him back he knew that it had been well worth the wait as he battled her tongue with his. The two stayed this way for a long time until they both couldn't deny the need for air.

"Do you even know what you do to me baby?" Kwok whispered under his breath as he kissed her neck, he was touching her everywhere now and rubbing his bulge up against her.

"Kwok." Penny moaned completely lost in the pleasure he was making her feel, as he continued to kiss every inch of her neck.

"That's it baby say my name." Kwok states a smirk on his lips as he begins to unbutton Penny's shirt. "When I'm done with you the whole campus is gonna know I'm your man."

Before long the new couple were both naked on top of Penny's bed, Kwok spread Penny's legs further apart as he climbed on top of her. He entered her slowly wanting to savor the moment he had waited so long for when he suddenly heard her gasp in discomfort.

"Baby are you okay?" Kwok asked in concern staring down at her, he was fully in her now but if she needed to stop he would no matter how much he didn't want to.

"I'm okay it just caught me by surprise." Penny says though Kwok still looked confused. "You're a lot bigger than 15."

"Damn girl you're really going to get it now!" Kwok said with a satisfied smirk that could only come from knowing that your girl's ex wouldn't measure up to you.

Now knowing that he was bigger, Kwok decided to start things slow after all he was a lot more than she was used to handling. He pumped in and out slow and easy really taking his time with Penny just enjoying the bliss of finally being with her in such an intimate way.

Penny met his long and deep thrust with her own working her hips to keep a steady pace with him, enjoying the bliss as well because it would seem that she had wanted him just as much as he did.

"Kwok!" Penny began to moan louder as the pace started to move a bit faster.

"That's it baby say my name!" Kwok groaned out as he pumped even harder into her encouraged by the sounds of pleasure she was making. "Let everyone know who your man is woman!"

"Kwok!" Penny cries out again as he kept pumping faster and deeper into her.

"Oh, Penny keep saying it baby! Say my name!" Kwok moaned as he kept up the pace.

He was thrusting so hard and fast Penny could just barely keep up with the pace, eventually just surrendering herself to him. Soon she could feel the tall tell sign of an incoming release and her walls tighten around him.

"Kwok… I'm so close." Penny cries out knowing that she couldn't possibly last much longer.

"Me too baby!" Kwok states with a grunt already feeling get even tighter as he kept pumping in and out. "Come for me baby! Come for your man!"

"Kwok!" Penny shouted no longer able to hold back on her release.

"Penny!" Kwok cried out after pumping a few more times and meeting his end as well. After he was done he moved from on top of Penny and laid down next to her. "I told you I had the sexiest voice."

"Boy shut up!" Penny says with a laugh.

 **Time skip six years later**

Life has been good for Kwok and Penny after that night when they first got together, they had their share of fights like any couple but they ended up staying together all throughout college with Kwok even proposing to Penny on graduation day much to their parents (except Oscar) and grandparents excitement. It was a year later when they actually got married and now they were expecting their first child.

"Kwok Wong you are never coming near me again!" Penny yelled as she gave her husband a murderous glare.

"Yes baby." Kwok just says as his wife grips his hand even tighter.

It has now been six years since he got together with the love of his life and now she was about to give birth to their first child. Kwok could only smile even though he knew his wife was in so much pain right now but he was just too happy knowing that soon a new member to their family would be here. Hours later after more yelling and screaming and pain his baby girl was born.

"What are we going to call her Kwok?" Penny asked as she looked down at her new born daughter she was small like all new born babies with light brown skin, a little bit of black hair on her tiny head and her father's eyes. "We never settled on a name."

"What about Juliet?" Kwok asked his wife, thinking of the play that he and his wife had first performed together.

"Juliet Wong?" Penny ponders out loud, that didn't sound too bad and they needed a name for when their family was let into the hospital room.

"Juliet Proud-Wong." Kwok proclaims out loud. "Yes that's the perfect name."

 **The Proud-Wong family!**

 **A/N hey everyone we reached the end thanks for reading. I know some people might hate that this was all in Kwok's point of view and I had not set out to do that but as I wrote the story it just kinda ended up just in his point of view which is weird I'm usually pretty good about doing it in both. Maybe one day I'll add another oneshot to this and write it in just Penny's point of view but I can't say for sure yet I guess part of it would depend on how popular this one gets! Anyway please read and review.**


End file.
